


at least we were electrified

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, I'm going to be one of those people who tags so much crap that it's annoying to scroll past JK, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: The come together just as hard and fast as they fall apart. In a single look there's a thousand wild emotions and in a single touch a thousand unsaid words.(A collection of smutty Kingsgold one shots in mostly chronological order)





	1. mommy issues

**Author's Note:**

> set either before the show or in the beginning of season one

“Maybe if you stopped acting like a spoilt little girl for once we could get something done around here!” Quinn snapped, standing toe to toe with Rachel.

 

She forgot why they were fighting. It happened to often that it didn’t even matter what it was about, it was the same motions every time. Office door locked, they’d tear each other down, cruel words hurdled at close range. Now, right on cue, Rachel’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

“I am not!” She said, her voice ringing through the room. 

 

“Please, you even sound like a petulant child,” Said Quinn. She walked away to sit in the middle of the couch, taking a sip of whiskey. 

 

“Quinn that’s not fair!” Rachel’s face had gone flush as she angrily swiped at her eyes. 

 

“Then what, Rachel, what do you want?” Quinn leaned back on the couch, “You want me to be your work mommy and make everything better?” 

 

In three long strides, Rachel crossed the room and was in Quinn’s lap, straddling her hips. She cupped Quinn’s face in both her hands, leaning down to kiss her with all the anger and passion and ferocity that Rachel had been holding in. 

 

After recovering from her surprise, Quinn kissed her back, lips parting in surrender to Rachel’s onslaught of tongue and teeth. Rachel rocked against her. Their bodies were flush with only the flimsy fabric of Quinn’s blouse and Rachel’s dirty T-shirt separating them. 

 

It felt right to kiss Rachel, to be kissed by Rachel, more acutely. It felt right to have her in her lap, to feel her weight on top of Quinn. Her free hand went to rest on Rachel’s waist. 

 

When Rachel broke the kiss off, she was panting, meeting Quinn’s gaze with her lost girl eyes, wild with desire. Quinn smiled, taking another sip of her whiskey. She could get used to this. 

 

Shrugging off her sweatshirt, Rachel took the glass from Quinn, finishing off the drink before setting it on the table beside the couch. Quinn grabbed the hem of Rachel’s T-shirt but Rachel pushed her hands away, reaching for the top button of Quinn’s blouse instead. Quinn let her unfasten her shirt, running her knuckles gently along Rachel’s cheek. Her words seemed to have ignited something in Rachel and she wanted to see it run its course. 

 

Rachel finished with Quinn’s shirt, leaning in to kiss her throat as Quinn tilted her head to give her better access. There was the soft warmth of Rachel’s mouth, then embarrassingly loud moan of pleasure escaped Quinn’s lips as the sharp sting of Rachel’s teeth met Quinn’s tender flesh. She felt Rachel smile against her skin. Then Rachel repeated the action again and again, leaving a trail of red welts in her wake. 

 

Quinn’s breathing grew heavy, heat pooling in her stomach. Between kisses, Rachel fumbled with the button of Quinn’s pants. 

 

“I always thought you seemed like a freak, Goldie,” Quinn teased, voice shaking slightly, “But I didn’t realize you’d bring your mommy issues into it.” 

 

Rachel slid her hand down the front of Quinn’s pants, the buttons finally free. She lifted her head just enough to press a kiss just below Quinn’s ear before whispering, “Are you into it? Do you want me to call you mommy while I fuck you with my fingers?” 

 

Quinn’s mouth dropped open with a gasp as Rachel slid two digits into her slick core. She thought she’d had the upper hand but she’d been greatly mistaken. She was pinned to the couch, at the total mercy for Rachel’s touch. 

 

Rachel rocked her whole body as her fingers moved in and out of Quinn. First two, then three once she’d found a steady pace. Her thumb trailed across Quinn’s clit every time she she rose and sank down into her arms. 

 

Quinn gripped Rachel’s shirt. She twisted the soft fabric in her hands as she pulled Rachel close. She wanted to feel Rachel’s skin on hers, but Rachel was staying dressed as she finger ducked Quinn. Stretching her head up, Quinn messily kissed the corner of Rachel’s mouth, throwing any pretense of resilience aside as she felt an orgasm build. If this was a battle of wills, she was loosing. 

 

The smallest whimper sounded in the back of Quinn’s throat when Rachel’s pulled on her hair. She pulled her head back, giving her easy access to where the bruises she’s left easier we’re forming. While her hands were rough, fingers curling, trusting against Quinn’s fluttering walls, her mouth left feather light kisses on the bruises. 

 

“ _ Rachel _ ,” Quinn moaned, “I- I-“ 

 

In her last shred of her dignity, Quinn cut herself off. 

 

“What is it mommy?” Rachel asked, smiling devilishly, “You gonna come?” 

 

“Yes,” Quinn whispered, “R-Rachel- !”

 

With a gasp and a cry, Quinn’s orgasm flooded through her. Her vision went starry for a moment as her limbs turned to jelly, her world dissolving to Rachel’s weight on top of her, Rachel inside her, Rachel’s hot breath on her skin. 

 

She blinked. Rachel was still in her lap, now sucking Quinn’s one juices off her fingers, looking like the cat that caught the canary. 

 

“If I have a mommy kink,” Rachel said getting up, “Then I’m not the only one.” 


	2. i see london

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rachel gets dumped by Jeremy and Adam in the UK and Quinn lets her spend the night in her hotel room.

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat. Her right hand was held above her head, a single cold hand curled around her wrist. Between her legs, a knee was pressed against her panties which were growing more damp. Her eyes unfocused as she stared up at the ceiling. 

 

Quinn was on top of her, leaning over to press a featherlight kiss on Rachel’s shoulder. She’d pushed Rachel back onto the bed as soon as they’d gotten to the hotel room, tugging of the flimsy and stained T-shirt off of her. 

 

“First Adam, then Jeremy,” Quinn said, “Your silly little boyfriends are all gone. So sad for you.” 

 

Rachel inhaled sharply as Quinn moved her knee. She was frozen on the bed, her heart feeling as if it would pound so hard it’d leap from her chest. Quinn’s kisses moved along her shoulder, soft trails of lipstick until she kissed the curve of Rachel’s neck, the place where her pulse jumped from her skin. 

 

“Not so much of a dragon now, are you? More of a kitten,” Quinn murmured, “You're trembling, kitten.” 

 

Quinn loosened her grip on Rachel’s wrist as she sat up enough to look in her in the eyes, “You okay?” 

 

Rachel nodded. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Quinn brushed back a piece of Rachel’s hair and she shivered beneath her. 

 

“No,” Rachel whispered, reaching up with her free hand to grab at the neckline of Quinn’s shirt, “Don’t, please Quinn-“

 

“Okay, Okay,” Quinn leaned down again, nuzzling the soft skin between Rachel’s breasts. Rachel gasped and arched up. 

 

“That’s a good girl,” Quinn said, “That’s my kitten, hm?” 

 

“Yeah,” Said Rachel. 

 

“I’m selfish you know, I want to keep you all to myself,” Quinn said between kisses. The feeling of Quinn lips moving against her skin set every nerve on fire, but relaxed Rachel at the same time. 

 

Rachel ran her hands through Quinn’s hair, a moan slipping from her lips as Quinn’s tongue dipped into her navel. Quinn stopped, just at the place where skin stopped and Rachel’s old and ratty pair of underwear began. She sat up, drawing a whimper from Rachel.

 

With a smile that made Rachel shiver, Quinn untied the cord of her robe, pulling it out and leaning forward to wrap it around Rachel’s wrists. After making sure her wrists were securely bound, Quinn tied the end of the cord to the headboard. 

 

“Try to get free,” Quinn commanded. Rachel pulled her wrists down, twisting them as she did what Quinn instructed, but Quinn had tied her tight enough that she couldn’t free herself. 

 

Quinn grasper Rachel’s jaw, making her look up. She wasn’t rough like last time, only firm and guiding. 

 

“Do you want to know who you belong to?” Quinn asked. 

 

“Yes,” Said Rachel 

 

“Me,” Quinn whispered, “You’re mine. Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Rachel whispered in return, wet eyes locked on Quinn. 

 

Quinn let go of Rachel’s jaw, kissing the corner of her mouth, “Don’t cry, kitten, I’ve got you.” 

 

She kissed Rachel on the mouth, slowly, gently. She kissed her again, a little firmer that time. Again and again Quinn kissed her, each kiss rougher than the one before until she was biting Rachel’s lower lip and forcing her tongue into Rachel’s mouth. 

 

Rachel moaned against Quinn’s lips, tugging against her restraints. She wanted to touch both Quinn and herself so badly it hurt. She arched her body up, pressing against Quinn, whimpering. Quinn smiled against Rachel’s mouth. 

 

“Patience kitten,” she said and Rachel felt a flash of heat in her core, just like every other time that night Quinn had called her by that nickname. It made her face flush, a blush that crept down her neck, and made her feel both small and very very turned on. 

 

Quinn pressed soft kisses along the column of Rachel’s throat. She moved lower and lower, cross her collarbone to take one of Rachel’s nipples into her mouth. First sucking like a nursing child, then tracing the sensitive skin of her areola with her tongue and letting her teeth scrape teasingly. She turned her attention to the other breast as Rachel writhed and moaned beneath her. 

 

Then the weight atop her disappeared, and as she tried to catch her breath, Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn now standing at the end of the bed. Quinn reaches forward and slowly pulled Rachel’s underwear down her legs, tossing at aside. She smiled at the way Rachel’s legs legs fell open. 

 

But Rachel missed the feeling of Quinn on top of her, “Quinn,” she whined, tugging her bound wrists. 

 

“What would you like?” Quinn asked, her tone a low rasp that shot straight to Rachel’s core, “Tell me what you want me to do to you kitten.” 

 

There wasn’t anyone left for her, no Adam, no Jeremy, just Quinn. She pulled at her restarts, whimpering. 

 

“Fuck me,” Rachel said, “Please Quinn,  _ please _ .”

 

“Of course kitten,” Quinn kissed the inside of Rachel’s thigh, “Of course.” 

 

The noises that proceed to come from Rachel’s mouth were absolutely filthy, but she didn’t care. She arched off the bed, writhing in pleasure as Quinn’s lips moved across her sex. Her world dissolved into the feeling of Quinn’s tongue tracing her clit, dipping into her. 

 

“Quinn, Quinn,  _ Quinn _ ,” Rachel repeated her name like a chant, pulling hard on her restraints. Her body went taught as an orgasm washed over her. 

 

As she want limp, Quinn gently moved her up the bed so her bonds weren’t pulled so tight. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, okay?” She said, placing little kisses across Rachel’s collarbone. Rachel nodded, her breath shaky. “I know you bruise easily.” 

 

Quinn moves lower, kissing the underside of Rachel’s breasts. Moving south again she began to trace Rachel new very sensitive clit. She hummed, the vibrations making Rachel tremble and come faster the second time, crying out. 

 

As her vision cleared she could see Quinn hovering over her. She ran a hand through Rachel’s messy hair. 

 

“Quinn, I lo-“ Rachel began, but Quinn cut her off with a kiss. It was harsh and silencing and Rachel could taste herself on Quinn’s lips. She kissed her until Rachel’s lungs felt as if they were going to burst. 

 

“Not tonight,” she said, sliding two fingers into her. Rachel’s eyes fluttered shut, but Quinn thrust her fingers deeper, rougher, adding a third. 

 

“Open your eyes,” it was a command, accompanied by a hand to her throat, “I want to watch you come.” 

 

Rachel’s eyes flew open, locking her gaze with Quinn. Quinn, meanwhile, had stopped being gentle five minutes ago. She trust hard and fast, curling her fingers to press against that spongy inner wall that made Rachel see stars. As her third orgasm of the night dissipated, she was surprised to see Quinn smiling down at her. 

 

Quinn untied Rachel’s wrists laying down beside her. Rachel’s limbs felt like jello, but she rolled towards Quinn and Quinn in turn drew her into her arms.  

 

“How are you feeling?” Quinn asked. 

 

“Good,” Rachel yawned, “Tired.” 

 

Lifting a hand to her mouth, Quinn kissed one of Rachel’s wrists, “You're already starting to bruise, kitten, but we won’t worry about that now. Now it’s time for you to sleep, you know why?” 

 

“Because we have a wedding to ruin,” Rachel said through yawns as she snuggled closer. 

 

“Because we have a wedding to ruin.” 


	3. what happens in vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the beginning of season 2

The party was still raging, but the urge to party had left Quinn hours ago. She stood, leaning off to the side, glass of something strong in her hand as she watched Darius and his entourage dance with the girls she’d hired. 

 

Rachel was dancing with Romeo, gridding up against him like a coed at a frat party. Quinn’s nostrils flared. She didn’t consider herself a jealous person, she had dated Chet after all, but there was something about watching Rachel and Romeo that her blood boil. She wanted to shove her star producer up against the wall and force her tongue in her mouth. She wanted to deal Rachel’s whimpers vibrate on her lips. She wanted to be the only thing on her mind. 

 

Across the room, Rachel’s gaze met Quinn’s. A slow smile crossed her face as she continued to dance, finishing out the song before walking purposefully towards Quinn. Thankfully, everyone else was too high and drunk to pay attention to anything but themselves. 

 

Rachel looped her arms around Quinn’s neck, barefoot and staring up at her. 

 

“Hi,” she said, low and slurred, her pupils blown out. 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Quinn asked. She didn’t smile, only raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together. 

 

“Yeah,” Rachel kisses the edge of Quinn’s jaw. Leaning in to whisper in her ear she said, “I brought you a gift. Something  _ fun _ .” 

 

“And what would that be?” 

 

“Meet me in your room in five minutes and I’ll show you,” Said Rachel, letting go she disappeared down the hall. 

 

Quinn made note of the time. She waited sixty seconds, then another minute before breaking down and following her to the bedroom. 

 

Slipping into the bedroom, she found Rachel in only a bra and underwear, smiling the the cat who’d gotten the canary. Catching her wrists, Quinn pulled her in, smiling as she kissed her. Grinning as Quinn pushed Rachel against the Now closed and locked hotel suite door, kissing her firmly as she wrapped her hand about her throat. Rachel moaned into Quinn’s mouth, nipping at her lower lip. 

 

“Don’t you look nice,” Quinn said softly, hand still wrapped around Rachel’s throat. 

 

Rachel smiled, “Don’t you want to see your present?” 

 

“It’s not this?” With her free hand, Quinn ran her fingertips along the place where black lace met the smooth skin of Rachel’s hip. 

 

Putting both hands of Quinn’s chest, Rachel gentle pushed her backwards towards the bed. Quinn let her, pulling Rachel on top of her as she fell onto the bed. They were both drunk on power and high each other- never mind the drugs and alcohol flowing in the next room. 

 

Quinn kicked off her heels as Rachel rugged down the top of Quinn’s jumpsuit. While her outfit was comfortable yet stylish, it didn’t accommodate having sex with… whatever Rachel was to Quinn. 

 

Lover? Star producer? Second in command? Girlfriend? Whatever it was, Quinn was enjoying herself. She was especially enjoying the way Rachel straddled her hips, leaving lingering kisses on the skin she exposed as she undressed her. 

 

Jumpsuit off, Rachel walked to the other side of the room, just out of Quinn’s line of sight. 

 

“Stay there,” she called back.

 

“Bossy,” teased Quinn as she settled back into the plush hotel bed. Rachel was good at sex, really good, and moreover, Quinn liked having sex with Rachel, a lot. 

 

She lifted her hips and pulled her underwear down and off as she waited. She tossed them aside. It had been years since Quinn had felt comfortable naked with another person. She’d been with Chet for too long and most times fucking him was fast and dressed, in her office or in the back of his car. 

 

Despite that in years working for Everlasting, and by extension, Quinn, had made Rachel cynical, Rachel turned back into the eager and sweet young thing that Quinn had hired whenever they fucked. Quinn liked the way Rachel shivered beneath her, the hungry way she kissed back. 

 

Sleeping with Chet was messy, but it had gotten her somewhere. Sleeping with Rachel was messier, especially with the soft way that Rachel looked at her once they’d finished. Quinn knew that Rachel was always one extremely bad day away from a breakdown, how Rachel easily confused lust for love, how fragile their working relationship had been before the sex. 

 

But then her mind wandered back to the night Rachel had a nightmare in Quinn’s bed. She thought of the way her whimpered in her sleep, the look of fear that dotted her slumbering features. Quinn remembered her own twisted enjoyment as she gently pulled the sleeping Rachel into her arms, rocking her until her until she was calm. She liked feeling the storm subside in her embrace and loved the way Rachel murmured Quinn’s name in her sleep. The world was cruel, and Rachel could be too, but that didn’t stop Quinn’s desire to take her home and keep her there, far away from the Olive Goldbergs and Jeremy Caners that were out there. 

 

Rachel wandered back into view. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows, eyebrows raised in surprise was she surveyed her star producer and number two. 

 

“Well now,” Quinn said, “That’s a new look for you.” 

 

She was referring to the strap-on that Rachel was wearing, complete with a fake dick, erect and pointed in her direction. Quinn had seen them before, in sex shops and online, and knew that what she couldn’t see was a g-spot simulator nestled inside Rachel. 

 

Rachel moved in between Quinn’s legs, leaning forward to kiss her. The silicone length pressed against Quinn’s stomach, tauntingly. 

 

“Is this okay?” Rachel asked as they broke apart, but laughed as Quinn pulled her in for another kiss. 

 

“I want you inside me,” she whispered in Rachel’s ear, drunk on whiskey and the smell of her skin. 

 

Above her, Rachel shivered, slipping a hand between them to run a single finger along Quinn’s already slick center. 

 

“You’re already so wet for me,” Rachel said. She was smirking, pleased with herself. Pressing a kiss against the curve of Quinn’s throat, she slid a digit inside her, slowly stroking Quinn’s inner walls. 

 

“Rach-“ Quinn’s mouth dropped open, “Just fuck me already.” 

 

Rachel grinned, moving her hips to aline the dildo, then with one fluid motion, thrust. With one hand, Quinn gripped Rachel’s shoulder as the other reached up to cup her face. She wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist, pulling her closer. 

 

Tilting her hips, Quinn met each one of Rachel’s thrusts. Rachel bit her lip, but enjoyment was written all over her face. She dropped her head, pressing first a kiss to Quinn’s throat, then with a flash of pearly white teeth, she nipped at the tender part of Quinn’s shoulder. 

 

Arching her back, Quinn’s head fell against the pillows as she cried out with both pain and pleasure. Rachel thrust deeper. Quinn’s moans echoed through there hotel room. Her breath grew shallow as she edged closer and closer to climax. 

 

“I’m so close, Rach- Rachel- !” Quinn’s hands dropped to the bed, gripping and crumpling the sheets as an orgasm washed over her. 

 

She slumped back into the bed, panting and cupping Rachel’s face with both hands. 

 

“Kiss me,” Quinn murmured and Rachel did. 

 

Settling back, Rachel smiled, pleased with herself. She unbuckled the strap on and tossed it aside before laying down beside Quinn. Picking up Quinn’s hands, she ran her thumb across the new tattoo that was mirrored on her own wrist. 

 

“Hey,” Quinn turned her head, “We make a good team, Goldie.” 

 

Rachel’s face flickered into an unreadable expression, reaching out to touch Quinn’s cheek with her fingertips. 

 

“It was a good surprise?” 

 

Rolling over, Quinn pulled Rachel close, “Yeah, yeah sweetheart it was really good.” 

 

Arms wrapping around Quinn’s waist, Rachel snuggled closer. She kissed Quinn’s collarbone before pressing her cheek against her skin. Quinn stroked her hair. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Quinn slipped a hand between Rachel’s legs, fingertips easily finding her slick center and already aroused clit. Rachel whimpered into the curve of Quinn’s neck, the spot she’d marked just a few minutes before. Slow circles turned to fastest ones, and Rachel’s breathing grew erratic. 

 

“ _ Quinn _ ,” she moaned, the needy sound vibrating on Quinn’s skin. Rachel came with a sharp gasp, body tensing momentarily before melting into Quinn’s arms. 

 

She rolled onto her back, Rachel still laying on top of her, and, locking eyes with her, sucked her fingers clean of Rachel’s juices. Quinn smiled at the way Rachel’s face flushed and her jaw went slack. 

 

“You and me?” Quinn said, “We’re going to be unstoppable this season.”


	4. Lost Girl Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel looked feral. Her eyes were wild, burning with hurt and anger and the sharp craving for revenge. She was lit up with whatever clever scheme was brewing in her thoughts and despite her disheveled appearance, Quinn had never seen her more beautiful. It was better than anything Quinn had hoped for. (set during 1x10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is out of chronological order of the chapters but what can you do. Set during 1x10 when Rachel goes to Quinn after Adam leaves her.

Rachel looked feral. Her eyes were wild, burning with hurt and anger and the sharp craving for revenge. She was lit up with whatever clever scheme was brewing in her thoughts and despite her disheveled appearance, Quinn had never seen her more beautiful. It was better than anything Quinn had hoped for. 

 

Motivating Rachel was an art form, one that Quinn was well practiced in. Rachel let herself soar too close to the sun, crashing and burning time and time again but, thankfully, Quinn was always there to put her back together. Quinn licked her lips, she needed Rachel right where she was for this finale, broken enough to accept Quinn’s firm, guiding hand, but not broken enough that she couldn’t function. 

 

Stepping around from behind her desk, she took her in. She thought about that night in the control room, hand around her her jaw, but no, that wasn’t what Rachel needed right now. Instead, she put a hand on her arm, reaching up to wipe away a steak of mascara with her thumb. 

 

“If we’re going to do this then let’s get you cleaned up,” Quinn said. Rachel has gone still under her touch, staring up at her with those big wet eyes that Quinn knew all too well. 

 

She leaned in, kissing away the tear tracks that ran down Rachel’s cheek. Quinn heard her gasp, felt her flush. It was all her could do to keep her touch feather light, to hold herself back from slamming Rachel into the wall and watching her quiver under her touch. That wouldn’t work right now, not yet, she still needed to be the ice that balanced Rachel’s fire. 

 

As she pulled back, Rachel jerked forward, falling into Quinn’s gravity. Their mouths crashed together, messily off center. Quinn’s lips parted to let Rachel deepen the kiss, hands on her waist, pulling her in. Rachel’s hands went to Quinn’s hair, messing up her smooth, shiny style as her fingernails scraped her scalp. 

 

Rachel kissed with an unexpected ferocity. There had always been a spark between them, a sharpness that went unspoken, but Quinn didn’t realize how badly Rachel wanted it until she was met with the burning passion on Rachel’s lips. 

 

Somehow managing to clear a space on her desk, Quinn lifted Rachel onto the desk, Rachel’s legs locking around Quinn immediately.

 

Quinn let Rachel lead, let herself get pushed onto the couch, and let Rachel climb atop her, straddling her lap. Her mouth drifted lower, leaving lipstick marks along Rachel’s jawline and down her throat. She found that tender place where neck met should and bit. Rachel moaned, arching into Quinn. So she liked it rough, that was no surprise, and Quinn filed that fact away in her mind for a later day. 

 

Moving a hand between them, Quinn reached under Rachel’s skirt, to find her underwear soaked through. She hummed appreciatively against Rachel’s throat, slowly circling a finger atop the fabric which drew a sharp inhale from Rachel. 

 

“Q-Quinn-“ Rachel gasped. 

 

“Hmm?” Quinn’s fingers deftly pushed past Rachel’s underwear, sliding two fingers knuckle deep into Rachel’s hot core. 

 

Rachel moaned, head tilting back as she lowered herself into Quinn’s waiting hand. Quinn smiled watched Rachel fuck herself on her hand, adding a third finger and she moved to meet each thrust. 

 

Both hands come to rest on Quinn’s shoulders and suddenly Rachel is looking down at her. Her breath came in jagged gasps as Quinn could feel Rachel’s inner walls fluttering around her fingers. But gone was Rachel’s wild, lost girl eyes, replaced instead with an intensity Quinn hadn’t seen before. 

 

“I lov-“ Rachel began, but Quinn cut her off with a kiss, all teeth and tongues and a sharp nip to Rachel’s lower lip. 

 

Rachel was close and Quinn could tell from the way her chest heaved, the way her grip on Quinn’s shoulders tightened, the why she  _ whimpered _ Quinn’s name into her neck. She trembled, her body stilling as her clenched around Quinn’s fingers. 

 

Quinn lifted her fingers to her mouth as Rachel slumped in her arms. She watched Rachel watch her as she sucked her own fingers clean. With a shaky breath, Rachel reached up, running a single fingertip along Quinn’s jawline. 

 

“Quinn-“ she whispered, but Quinn pushed her off her lap and onto the couch. 

 

“Enough of that,” Quinn said coolly, smoothing her hair and standing, “You know what you’ve got to do, Goldie?”

 

Rachel looked up at her, studying her, searching Quinn’s face for any sign for affection of softness but Quinn was sure to school her features to hide everything but determination. She wanted,  _ needed _ , more, but she wasn’t going to be getting it from Quinn, not before the Everlasting finale. 

 

“Yeah,” she said, with a short nod. Then, under Quinn’s watchful eye, she smoothed out she skirt and stalked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me


End file.
